Dosh khaleen
The dosh khaleen are a ruling group within the Dothraki social hierarchy, specifically the crones who preside over the holy city of Vaes Dothrak. The dosh khaleen are composed of the widows of slain khals, and serve as seers foretelling the future and interpreting omens for the Dothraki. In this capacity they essentially also serve as the leaders of the Dothraki religion. Even powerful khal''s and fierce male Dothraki warriors fear disobeying the will of the ''dosh khaleen. The name dosh khaleen literally means "council of crones" in the Dothraki language. Each one of them was formerly the wife of a khal, and thus each of them was once a khaleesi. An individual member of the group would be called a khaleen (literally "crone").https://twitter.com/Dedalvs/status/637070299507372032 History meets with the dosh khaleen, so they can interpret omens about her child.]] Season 1 In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is summoned by the dosh khaleen to eat a stallion's heart so that the crones can read the omens. At first, it seems she won't hold the raw meat down, but to both her and Drogo's relief she is able to compose herself. The crones declare Daenerys and Drogo's son will be "The Stallion Who Mounts the World", a great conqueror whose coming is long foretold in Dothraki history. Daenerys says his name will be Rhaego, after her brother Rhaegar Targaryen who was slain in the rebellion by Robert Baratheon."A Golden Crown" in a ritual conducted by the dosh khaleen (seen behind her)]] Season 6 After being captured by the Dothraki, Daenerys was offered to Khal Moro as a gift. She eventually earned the respect of the khal after explaining to him that she was Khal Drogo's wife. However, instead of escorting her to Meereen as per her request, Khal Moro's wife tells her that she must remain in the temple of Vaes Dothrak with the dosh khaleen for the rest of her life as she was a widow of a khal and a former khaleesi."The Red Woman" Daenerys is welcomed to the Temple by the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen, who admonishes her for not returning to the Temple immediately after Khal Drogo's death. She relates her own history as the wife of Khal Savo to connect with Daenerys, but warns her that because she violated tradition, it is up to the khals assembling for the Khalar vezhven to decide whether Daenerys will join their ranks."Oathbreaker" Later on, the High Priestess, clearly hoping that Daenerys will be allowed to stay with them, explains the politics of the dosh khaleen, and that some of them dislike Daenerys and her obvious Valyrian features, thinking that the Dothraki shouldn't breed with outsiders. The high priestess dismisses them, however, pointing out that the Dothraki have always interbred and taken outsiders as khaleesi. She points out a khaleen of Lhazareen origin to illustrate her point. During the khalar vezhven, the dosh khaleen bring Daenerys before the Khals to be judged, but it seems they are barred from attending themselves. The Mother of Dragons turns the tables on the khals and destroys the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen, killing everyone inside. The dosh khaleen are amongst the crowd gathering to watch the conflagration, and when they see Daenerys emerge from the flames unburnt, they bow with the rest."Book of the Stranger" Image Gallery Dosh khaleen leader.jpg|The ''khaleen'' that officiated the marriage between Khal Drogo and Daenerys. Dosh khaleen chanting.png|One of the dosh khaleen (left) chanting during the ritual for Daenerys. Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the dosh khaleen have great honor and status amongst the Dothraki. At their bidding, no blood may be spilled or blade bared within the confines of Vaes Dothrak, though this does not prevent other inventive forms of killing. Daenerys, as the wife of Khal Drogo, is told that when Drogo dies, she will be expected to return to Vaes Dothrak and join the dosh khaleen, on pain of death if she refuses. The dosh khaleen are attended by eunuch slaves (to maintain their purity). See also * References es:Dosh khaleen fr:Dosh khaleen pl:Dosh khaleen ru:Дош кхалин zh:多希卡林 Category:Dothraki culture Category:Religion Category:Religious organizations Category:Organizations Category:Clergy